Catch up RPs pt. 4
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 4 5 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago Continuing the unfinished RPs because I feel these are important and should be fineshed. Let's keep going. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((https://disqus.com/home/cha... )) Tairais MillieGriffin 5 days ago Richard hummed thoughtfully, wracking his brain for something, anything that might be helpful. He had a few ideas, but nothing concrete. "Is there anything you know of that is... of certainty to his taste?" The sentence didn't quite fit right in his mouth, pauses in certainty. Equal parts natural and playing it up- being underestimated was a layer to armor, a layer in misdirection- Those thoughts were tiring, and he did his best to lay them aside in favor of something simpler than warring with himself over someone else's emotions. Again. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 5 days ago For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, something about that sentence made her stomach church. "H-he does l-like... Physics... Optics and light density... And all that, he also likes films too, if-if that's any help..." She stammered trying to keep herself together. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 4 days ago His knowledge of physics was only relevant to calculating the stress that movement and weight would have on his prosthesis. Optics... was decidedly not his field of study, and more than likely required understanding eyes beyond the fact that he was only in possession of a singular functional one. Anything he knew of light density was solely within the context of it passing through crystal and stone. He had no idea what 'films' were beyond a passing statement from Charricthran. "I am afraid you will have to elaborate, miss. Those subjects are well outside my wealth of knowledge, and I do not know what we have here that may fall inside- into? Those terms." 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 3 days ago For a brief moment Millie's brain faltered at the overload of awkwardness between the two of them, all she could think of was how much of a bad idea this was and how much she just wanted to say 'nevermind' and leave but her own anxiety wouldn't even let her do that so then the next thoughts in her head as her brain took a downward spiral into despair were thoughts of 'why'. Why couldn't Griffin just tell me what stuff he likes so I wouldn't have to bloody guess? Why did I think this was a good idea? Why did he have to talk to me? Why am I even here? Why- Stop! Her left eye twitched once. "I-I sorry..." She muttered, putting a hand on her temple then taking a deep breath as she reorganized her thoughts, "one... One more moment please..." She then took the time to do a careful mental search for something Griffin might like that could realistically exist in this current time period, it only took a few seconds before she spoke again, this time as calmly and clearly as she could. "Unfortunately, there was nothing in the Victorian period interest my uncle outside of his work that I've witnessed, and any hobbies I've seen him enjoy doesn't come from this or any previous time period... He... He owned quite a few manuscripts by Sir Isaac Newton... Most of them were on optics... Sorry to keep going on about that subject... Uh... He's a chemist but also dabbles in technology... Smokes... Drinks hard liquor... On occasion takes stimulant drugs... Is very non-religious... Is proficient in medicine, weaponry, hand to hand combat, multilingual, illusory, ventricular, slide of hand and is well experienced in dealing with the criminal underworld..." She paused, wondering if she said too much at that last part, "I... I don't know how much help this information is to you b-but I hope it's enough..." She concluded now waiting for Dr. Prince's response. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin a day ago Richard paused, considered. Smiled, after a handful of moments. "Weaponry, illusory, and hand-to-hand combat, yes? I may have something for you. Come, come. I was creating a protoype of sorts in my workshop." Without another word, he spun on his heel and began to meander through the rows of bookshelves, slow enough that Millie wouldn't end up lost. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 8 hours ago Millie had no problem keeping up with him, she was curious what he could have for her that involved those troubling keywords. 1 (Tairais) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Eventually, Richard moved past the warded entryway that housed his cluttered workshop, the forge in the likeness of a dragon commanding an air of apprehensive attention amidst its hoard of bits and bobbles. The man himself vanished into a side room for a moment, then reappeared with what looked for all the world like a pair of cuff-links or earrings about the size of American quarters. They were made of two tanzanite-like stones inlaid into silver backings, a simple catch on the back. The most striking thing about them was the faint shimmering that emanated from them, as if they were hot to the touch. Richard gestured for Millie to watch, then fastened the pieces to his sleeves. With a snapping gesture from both his hands, they unfolded upward to wrap around his fingers like a strange mixture between gauntlet and brass knuckles. "The weaponry and hand-to-hand combat is easily apparent, yes? The illusory aspect less so, but is just as easily explained: my associate Charricthran enchanted these to be able to produce a cloud of fog when the fingers of the right hand are waved with the intent to activate the effect behind it, and a burst of bright light from the same effect with the left hand." Richard chuckled somewhat sheepishly at the excitement in his voice, then added. "The one problem we had so far is accidentally summoning the effect by accident, though I imagine it is a simple matter of twisting the words behind the enchantment, or the user being aware of their actions." He trailed off into contemplative silence then, making the same snapping motion to return the gauntlets to their state as 'cuff-links'. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie paused to a beat to process the suggestion, still holding her hand to her head. Her brain being a lot buggier then usual made her responsive ability more sluggish. She nodded, "Y-yeah... That sounds good..." She breathed. Catt nodded in agreement. "If you're gonna be okay on your own Millie, I think I have an apology to go make. Sorry Millie, Dr. Rose." Nodding to each, she turned to leave the conversation. Moments passed, marked distinctly by the firm hand guiding her out of the crowded room through corridors, and finally, to a quiet parlor. He didn't care whose, they could have it back later, when the iron left the air. A wooden door shuts gently behind them. ) There, now we're all safe _ @MillieGriffin Millie remained silent as she looked around the new room. She was unfamiliar with this room but that seemed to put her somewhat at ease. There were no previous memories to taint this place in her mind, yet... She quietly set her pie down on the coffee table but didn't sit or speak, despite the new environment she was still trying to concentrate to keep her mind from swallowing her whole. So once again she stood seemingly frozen in place. (HenryRoseQuartz) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited ((https://disqus.com/home/cha... )) The Fox MillieGriffin 3 days ago " Dr. Henry Rose? " Peering past the group, he spotted the doctor. Utterson hiccuped, surprised. " I remember Catt telling me about them. I never got to speak with them like I wanted to. " 1 (Wizardblizzard) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((https://disqus.com/home/cha... )) Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 5 days ago Of course! But it's only fair if I hunt MY way! *She pricks her wrist and summons her needle.* After you, my dear!~ *She smirks back at Millie.* 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 5 days ago (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 3 days ago The forest around them was silent, in the same sort of way that a game of hide and seek was silent. Apprehension and hidden eyes pressed down like a hand poised to smother and choke. And still, nothing moved. Nothing spoke. Nothing spoke, except for the faint rustle of leaves and underbrush, directly off to their right. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 3 days ago Millie could hear their faint movements but didn't look in the noise's direction, rather charging in head first she held herself back even going as far as grabbing Mz. Hyde's arm to keep her from making that mistake. She steadily reached down and picked up a large rock, then still listening to the signs of hiddin life aimed and threw the rock in the direction of the sounds with a speed that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. She heard it suddenly make contact with something beound the leaves. "Yes!" She hissed under her breath. 1 (Mz.Hyde) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy